


His Little Birdie

by MyDemonHides



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Mafia AU, Protective Haruno Sakura, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Haruno Sakura, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDemonHides/pseuds/MyDemonHides
Summary: He found her wounded on the streets,begging for help.He decided to take her with him,but for a price.She would become his little birdie.{Kakashi x Reader}





	1. 🕵 Characters 🕵

**"Konoha" Gang**

_Boss - Tsunade_

_Consigliere - Kakashi Hatake_

_Underboss - Shikaku Nara_

_Caporegimes - Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai Yamanaka_

_Partner - "Suna" Gang_

_Enemy - "Akatsuki" Gang_

* * *

**"Suna" Gang**

_Boss - Gaara_

_Consigliere - Temari_

_Underboss - Kankuro_

_Partner - "Konoha" Gang_

_Enemy - "Akatsuki" Gang_

* * *

**"Akatsuki" Gang**

_Boss - Nagato 'Pein'_

_Consigliere - Konan_

_Underboss_ _\- Itachi Uchiha_

_Caporegimes - Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan_

_Partner - None_

_Enemies - "_ _Konoha_ _" Gang and "_ _Suna_ _" Gang_

* * *

**(First Name) Yakushi**

_Gang - "Konoha" Gang_

_Position_ _\- Spy '_ _Birdie'_

_Family - Kabuto Yakushi (Killed in gunfight)_


	2. 🕵 Chapter One 🕵

~Five Years Ago~

Kabuto was supposed to return home an hour ago.

Seeing that it was almost one in the morning, this causes a sense of panic to form in the chest of his younger sister, (First Name), who was beginning to get ready to look for him. She pulls her jacket over the nightgown she wore and slips on some tennis shoes before rushing out of the small apartment the two shared.

As time passed, her steps began to get quicker in fear of the safety of her older brother as she knew about the three main gangs in this area. Ever since she was a small child, she was always warned about the dangers of the streets since the gangs forced their way into the small town many years ago. Her (Eye Color) eyes quickly dart around the darkened area, praying that Kabuto was going to be okay.

Gunshots cause the small girl to jump in fear, turning in the direction of the loud sound only to find a group of people grouped together in a circle. They seemed to be surrounding someone laying on the ground, and a familiar mess of ash-grey hair could be seen through the mass of legs. In shock, (First Name) doesn't think before suddenly crying out her brother's name, causing the group to look over in her direction.

Many of the members scurry off towards their respective base, a woman and two men stay behind while keeping their gaze on the shivering female a few feet away from them, "Take care of her, 'shi." (First Name) could hear the voice of the woman before she leaves with one of the men beside her, the remaining male rushing towards her. Before the (Hair Color)-headed female could react, she felt his hand jamming against the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious.

//////////

Everybody in the small town watched the news report that aired that night, listening to the news anchor talking about how a male named 'Kabuto Yakushi' was shot to death in a gang fight, seemingly in the wrong place at the wrong time, saying how he was beside spilt bags of groceries with many of the food stained with his split blood. They also talked about his younger sister '(First Name) Yakushi', who was found unconscious just feet away from her brother's body.

~Present Day~

Today was the day (First Name) Yakushi had to celebrate her eighteenth birthday, once again alone in the confines of her apartment. But to her, it was just like any other day. Instead of celebrating by getting herself drunk in a bar or watch her favorite show, she decided to go to the his grave with a small picnic basket in hand.

The coroner had revealed that Kabuto had something in his pocket when he died, a small box with a note that told her to not open it until today, and she had done just that. She set up the blanket and food in front of the cursed stone that told his short story, placing the small present aside as she begins to eat the sandwich. Everything was quiet besides the occasional chirp of a bird, and she finally decided to speak softly, "I've missed you."

These were the only words she says throughout the whole picnic, and soon, it was time for her to open the present he got for her. She reads the note first, her hands beginning to tremble as she notices dried droplets of blood staining the once white page, but she reads on anyways.

The note was nothing special but him congratulating her on making it to her eighteenth birthday, this was probably because he thought he would be here to witness it. (First Name) gives a small, shaky sigh as she finally opens the box to find a necklace in the shape of a heart, and once she opens it she finds a picture of her parents, Kabuto and herself when she was just a baby. 

When she looks back at the note, she finds a small section where Kabuto says to fill the other side with a picture of her, her spouse and possibly her kids. (First Name) gently bites her bottom lip to contain the tears that began to form as she closes the locket before placing the necklace around her neck. She doesn't say anything else as she begins to pack up the blanket and plates, keeping her head down before walking back home.

The sun had now begun to set as she walks down the quiet streets, gently swaying the small basket beside her as she looks up at the sky, not noticing the figure behind her. A few more silent minutes pass before she felt herself being pushed into the wall beside her, her face slamming against the rough bricks and the sickening sound of her nose breaking fills the silence.

The person behind her begins to yell demands at her, but (First Name) could only hear the sound of ringing in her ears from the harsh impact. This angers the mugger as he goes to grab his knife, but was stopped by someone grabbing his wrist and twisting it in an unusual manner, effectively breaking it. The mugger was thrown aside, before he quickly stood up to run away, only to be shot in the back by the male who stopped his plans.

He turns to face the female, noticing that she pushed her back against the wall out of surprise from the loud gunshot. A mask covers the bottom half of his face while a headband with a strange symbol covered his left eye, his right eye staring down at the (Hair Color)-headed female. He reaches out to wipe the blood that was flowing down her nose and chin, only to have to quickly catch (First Name) when she faints from fear.


End file.
